


I will find you, Sorey.

by JesseX3



Series: The Cost of the Crown [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, is it gay or just friendshp goals?, mikleo is king, no beta we die like men, rose and edna are best road buddies, we going to find our general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3
Summary: Mikleo refuses to believe his best friend is really gone, so what does the King do?Go look for him of course!
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: The Cost of the Crown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588657
Kudos: 4





	I will find you, Sorey.

“Your Highness, are you sure about this?” Alisha asks.

“You worry to much. Well keep him alive. Won't we Rose?” Edna replies.

“You betcha. The King is safe in our hands!” Rose exclaims, pumping her fist in the air.

“We need to get going if we're going to make the pass by noon.” Mikleo interrupts, “We don't have time to waste.”

The King and his two Knights mount up, itching to get free from the castle walls, “Well be home before the next council meeting.” Rose tells the other Knights.

“I'll make sure of it.” Edna adds, sending the King a glare, of which the King ignores.

“I’ll be back when I find Sorey.” the King states, spurring his horse to take off. Rose and Edna not far behind, Rose waves goodbye to the small crowd they leave behind as they ride through the gates.

With the next council meeting only a week away, the Knights worry for the King’s state of mind, the Pandorian ambassador had just left an hour before, the sun was moving fast and the trade roads will be packed by noon, reaching the eastern marsh without being held up will be no small feet.

Additionally with only two Knights by his side, if the rebels that attacked Sorey and his men are still in the area, nothing good will come from this half planned journey.

“Hey Mebo,” Edna calls earning a frown from the King, “Why'd you want us to come along?”

“Obviously because were the BEST company!” Rose interjects.

The King sighs, “Lailah and Alisha can run the kingdom without me for a week.”

“And?” Edna prods.

“And Dezel and Zavied can't exactly sneak.”

“And?” Rose giggles.

“And you two irritate me the most!”

“AND?” Edna and Rose continue.

“And you wont let me do something TO stupid okay?”

“AWWW Miky trusts us!” Rose all but screams as the three reach the outskirts of LadyLake and burst through onto the trade roads.

Mikleo rolls his eyes already rethinking his choice of guards for the foreseeable future, “Yeah I guess I do,” he whispers to himself uarging his horse into a full gallop, two trusted and road wise Kights at his back, “Hold on Sorey, we’re coming for you."


End file.
